Central Intelligence Agency Data System
The Central Intelligence Agency Data system is a hidden program found in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is found on the main menu after breaking free from the chair, and then accessing a computer. Various UNIX-like commands are available for navigating the system. User Accounts Besides the amason (Alex Mason) account, it is possible to view a list of other users of the system by typing WHO at the command line prompt. It is also possible to log in to the system using these other names, but each is password protected. However, the passwords are not too difficult to deduce. Once logged in as a particular user, you can view a directory of their files (type DIR to display) and their mail account (type MAIL to access). Type LOGIN to enter a username, then enter the corresponding password for that user. *'amason '- The user account of Alex Mason, already logged in when you first use the terminal. Password is PASSWORD. *'wraborn '- The user account of William Raborn, Director of Central Intelligence from 1965-1966. Password BROMLOW. *'vbush' - The user account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. Password MANHATTAN. *'twalker' - The user account of T. Walker. Password unknown. *'tbrooks '- The user account of Terrance Brooks. Password unknown. *'rnixon '- The user account of President Richard Nixon can be accessed using the password CHECKERS. : Files '- A list of files will then appear when the DIR command is typed. cracked1.pic cracked2.pic crash.snd launch1.pic launch2.pic meetreznov.snd memoGK.txt rapture.snd runway.snd : Any of these files can be opened using the CAT command. For example, CAT CRASH.SND plays a musical cue from the game. : '''Mail '- Nixon has two mail messages in his mail account. *'''rkain - The user account of Richard Kain. Password unknown. *'rjackson' - The user account of Ryan Jackson. Password unknown. *'rhelms' - The user account of Richard Helms, Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. Password unknown. *'lbjohnson' - The user account of President Lyndon Baines Johnson account can be accessed with the password LADYBIRD. : Files - When DIR is typed, a list of 56 files are displayed. : Mail - Johnson's mail account contains 9 messages, the first of which references MJ-12 (Majestic). The mail account also has two encrypted emails from Jason Hudson which can be decoded using the DECODE command and typing the encoded message. Message 4 - DECODED TO: Johnson, L. FROM: Jason Hudson SUBJECT: Kowloon PACKAGE LOST NOVA6 THREAT CONFIRMED DREAMLAND UPDATED PROCEEDING TO YAMANTAU Message 5 - DECODED TO: Johnson, L. FROM: Jason Hudson SUBJECT: Mason MASON IS DELUSIONAL HES BEEN MUMBLING ABOUT THE NUMBERS RECOMND IMED INITIATION OF FALLBACK OPERATION *'jturner' - The user account of J. Turner. Password unknown. *'jmccone' - The user account of John McCone, Director of Central Intelligence 1961-1965. Password unknown. *'jhudson' - The user account of Jason Hudson. Password BRYANT 1950. *'jfkennedy' - The user account of President John F. Kennedy. Password: LANCER. : Files '- The files in the jfkennedy directory appear to be the same as those in the lbjohnson account. : '''Mail '- Kennedy's mail account has 6 messages, the last of which is dated November 21, 1963 the day before his assasination in Dallas, Texas. *'''jbowman - The user account of J. Bowman. Password unknown. *'gweaver '- The user account of Grigori "Greg" Weaver. The password for the account is GEDEON. *'fwoods' - The user account of Frank Woods. Password unknown. *'dking' - The user account of D. King. Password unknown. *'bharris' - The user account of Bruce Harris. Password unknown. *'asmith' - The user account of Dr. Adrienne Smith. Password unknown. Other Commands zork - starts a text-based adventure game on the terminal. doa - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks Zork mode, Dead Ops Arcade mode the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables trophies/achievements. alicia - begins a session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. help - displays help information cat or print - prints the contents of a file (.txt, .pic, .snd) cd [ |.|..|path] - changes the current directory. cls - clears the screen dir 'or '''ls '- displays the contents of the current directory. '''decode - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher encode - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher exit - exits the current login session foobar - displays the string: Fee Fie Foe Foo! hello sailor '''- launches ZORK I '''login - starts a new login session on the current system mail - opens the current users mailbox rlogin system - attempts a login session on a remote system. Known remote systems are DREAMLAND and DOD. who - lists the users who have accounts on the current system Remote Systems 'DREAMLAND' The Dreamland remote system is accessible using the rlogin '''command. It is the server of '''Majestic 12 (also known as Majic 12, Majestic Trust, M12, MJ 12, MJ XII, Majority 12 or Mars-Jupiter 12) is the code name of a secret committee of scientists, military leaders, and government officials, supposedly formed in 1947 by an executive order of U.S. President Harry S. Truman. The alleged purpose of the committee was to investigate UFO activity in the aftermath of the Roswell incident—the supposed crash of the alien spaceship near Roswell, New Mexico, in July 1947. Users There are only three user accounts in the Dreamland system: vbush The USER vbush and PASSWORD majestic1 '''will grant entry to the account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. More unencoded and encoded files are found here: '''Swamp1.txt - is a transcription of audio recordings from the Shi No Numa zombie level from Call of Duty: World at War. "Peter" is referenced in this files as an operative with the encoded name CWZGUTCT. Update.txt - some lines are encoded in this file, which references Peter's movement to Verruckt. The author's unencoded name is Cornelius Pernell. The last few words of the message appear to decode to TANK DEMPSY. ServantA00001.txt - appears to be a test message for the German DATASERVANT system, but includes mentions of the dog Fluffy ServantA00115.tx'''t - references known locations of meteor fragments and the ability to use Element 115 for applications including weapons upgrades via PACK A PUNCH '''ServantA00359.txt - ray gun information ServantA02977.txt - DG2 information ServantA91374.txt - a personal file of Dr. Ludwig Maxis regarding the Nazi's hopes for the zombie experiments and his thoughts on those hopes. ServantB67129.txt - regards effects on Tank Dempsy, Nikolai Bellinksi and Takeo Masaki with Dr. Edward Richtofen as a witness. ServantB70001.txt - Maxis' thoughts on Sophia ServantB70326.txt '''- Maxis discusses his paranoia about Richtofen and the experiments. roppen '''roppen (Robert Oppenheimer) is accessible with the password TRINITY. The files in his account are mainly transcriptions of recordings from the Der Riese test facility. There are also three encoded files which seem to be haikus, possibly written by Takeo Masaki. Hai1.txt - Decodes as the following: GUN IN MY RIGHT HAND COLA IN MY LEFT BRING ME THE MEATSACKS Hai2.txt - Decodes as the following: UNDEAD ALL ABOUT SURROUNDED NEED MAX AMMO COULD USE A REVIVE Hai5.txt - Decodes as the following: WENT DOWN TO THE LAKE STUMBLED UPON A SECRET WILL NOT SLEEP AGAIN One other file is encoded, which is Oppenheimer's reference to the Trinty atomic bomb test: Radiance.txt - Decodes as the following: IF THE RADIANCE OF A THOUSAND SUNS WERE TO BURST FORTH AT ONCE IN THE SKY THAT WOULD BE LIKE THE SPLENDOUR OF THE MIGHTY ONE I AM BECOME DEATH THE SHATTERER OF WORLDS BHAGAVAD VITA ALAMOGORDO NM 1945 twalker twalker also has access to the system but the password is as yet unknown. 'DOD' The DoD (Department of Defense) remote system is accessible using the '''rlogin '''command. There are no known users or passwords at this time.